


Family That Lies Within

by SpikeSpiegel



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeSpiegel/pseuds/SpikeSpiegel
Summary: This is the story of the events that occur in the wake of Alm and Celica's defeat of Duma.Emperor Rudolf is dead, and the people of Rigel want an explanation of why and how Rudolf's supposed son caused all of this to happen. Mycen tells his life story (which ties to Alm's), then Alm and his unit get comfortable in Rigel Castle.Parallel to this, Celica is in Zofia to announce herself to the Zofian people. She will explain her actions to ensure an everlasting peace between her country and Rigel. Alm will join later.





	1. Mycen's Rigel

**Author's Note:**

> I have only began to write this. Therefore, it be a short while before any further chapters are released. I apologise for any errors in story and grammar, and would appreciate any feedback.
> 
> Thank you for reading my first story.

Within the walls of Rigel Castle after the great slaying of the war god Duma, was the highest ranks of people in Rigel. Each and everyone of them were confused as to the events that transpired shortly ago. Everyone believed Emperor Rudolf was invading Zofia to expand their power. When a group known as the Deliverance retook Zofia Castle from Rigelian forces, Rigel knew they had a worthy foe for fight. Once their young leader named, Lord Alm, had killed the traitorous Chancellor Desaix and taken back the Sluice Gate, all of Rigel knew he would invade their land. Parallel to these events, a mysterious Priestess had gone through Zofia and killed bandit leaders and Rigelian forces holding the Temple of Mila, as well as the other Sluice Gate. She also entered Rigel, but only the Duma Faithful knew who she really was and took her on. Both armies entered Rigel with great force, and the people wanted answers as to who they were and what they wanted. The Deliverance invaded Rigel Castle, while the priestess entered Duma Tower. The Deliverance not only took over the castle, but Lord Alm had killed Emperor Rudolf. Just after this, it was revealed he was actually the emperor's son: Albein Alm Rudolf II. But before any explanation could be given to Rigel, Lord Alm went inside the tunnels of the castle and entered Duma Tower. There, his group joined with the priestess: Princess Anthiese Lima of Zofia. Together they used the legendary divine sword Falchion, to kill the mad war god Duma. He was then laid to rest along with his sister, the Earth Mother Mila, who had already killed herself in Duma Tower. The two divine dragon gods who formed the two nations were no more. None only were the people of both Zofia and Rigel confused that a mysterious prince and thought-to-be-dead princess had killed a divine dragon god, but also of their proposal to unite the two nations into one continent of Valentia. Anthiese, who went by the name of 'Celica', went back with her personal army to Zofia Castle to introduce herself to her people. The people already knew she pretended to be dead to protect herself from being killed by Chancellor Desaix, including her older brother Conrad. On the other side of the coin, the people of Rigel had not idea that Emperor Rudolf had any children. They had long believed the throne would be taken over by his nephew, Lord Berkut, who had been taken over by Duma and was killed in Duma Tower by Alm. Now, they want to know how the existence of a prince was completely hidden and if him killing Duma was premeditated. In the Royal Court of Rigel, General Mycen has a story to tell. By what the rumors say, he somehow knew the late emperor and was the one who raised Alm during his childhood in Zofia.

"People of Regal!" All was quiet in the Royal Court, and should've been for many had questions that needed answered. Among the guards, soldiers, Dukes and duchesses, counts and barons was silence. Close to the throne, where the young general Alm sat, were friends and members of the royal family. This included Adviser Massena, concubines of the late emperor, and an unknown woman. Now all quiet, Sir Mycen spoke.

"Let us begin, with my connection to the late emperor. It may you shock with the words that I will say, but I will say nonetheless: I am from Rigel". Gasps and shouts suddenly plagued the air. Some were aware of this transgression, but to most he was a famous Zofian general. "SILENCE!" Commander Messena shouted from close to the throne, as silence was dominant once again. "As I was about to start", continued Mycen.  
When I was born, my family saw that I was weak in my condition. Fearing because of the harsh teachings of Rigel would surely have me killed, my family decided to let friends in Zofia raise me. I was sneaked out of the country in secret of course, and was raised to think I was Zofian.

Alm listened carefully from the throne, ignoring the fact he was getting stared at by many of the court.

For many years, I was grown in Zofia. I grew to be a very strong fighter, unaware of my origins. Once I was old enough, my adoptive family told me the truth of where of was from. I knew then my destiny lied in fighting, so I enlisted in army. I quickly rose up the ranks, and went through much of Valentia. Soon I found myself in Rigel, but I didn't meet my birth family. Most of them died in ongoing conflicts, the rest I couldn't track down. Instead, I met a young court woman, Lady Letizia - I was confused of this familiar land and needed guidence. After staying with her for not but a week, I had to leave. No one was aware I was a native born, and a low ranked general like me couldn't elope with a lady of one of the finest house in all of Rigel. Many years later, I became a count and had to see Letizia once again. Once I did, I found that I had fathered a daughter all these years.

"I don't understand where this is going", whispered Alm to himself. "That young lady" Mycen pointed to the unknown woman near the throne, "is Empress Bethany: the wife of the late Emperor Rudolf". Once again, there was gasps and shouts. "What?" Said Alm. He looked surprisingly at the empress, "This can't be true". Empress Bethany had a sad expression on her face, as she turned away and spoke nothing. Alm stood up, and tried to look at his supposed mother.

After a few minutes, Mycen continued: I learned Bethany was a young girl being courted by the then Crown Prince Rudolf. Letizia said that Rudolf had a great sixth sense. With that, he could tell that Bethany was aware of who her father was, and would like to ask him personally for her hand in marriage when the time came. After a short reunion with my daughter, I met the Crown Prince and we became very well acquainted. As far as Rigel or Zofia was concerned, I was a general who met the Crown Prince through a neutral friend. King Lima IV was not at all pleased, but the two countries weren't in the climax of a war yet and didn't have a say in it. Eventually, Rudolf and I helped each other in the other's military duties and we became good friends.

Alm was sitting back on the throne, and was beginning to piece it all together.

Many years later when Rudolf became emperor and married Bethany, he asked to see me for one final meeting. I wasn't sure what was going on, but Rudolf was dead-set on doing something and had a determination flaming inside him that I never saw before. He and Bethany presented before me an infant: my newborn grandson. They explained that Rudolf saw the madness growing inside the war god Duma; around around that time Bethany got pregnant. Rudolf knew these were signs that the legendary brand bearer would come and save all of Rigel and Valentia. They then knew the Duma Faithful would come after their newborn child, so they carefully hide the birth from all of Rigel. Rudolf also knew the people of both Zofia and Rigel depended on the gods too much to think they could possibly go mad, and so he devised a plan to force this harsh reality on the people. And in order to prepare their newborn son for the conflict and destiny to kill Duma, they entrusted me with raising him and allowing him to raise an army to fight Duma and his faithful. I couldn't believe these future events could possibly happen, and I could see the agony they felt over losing their most beloved treasure. But I went along with. Because of that determination in Rudolf, and because I got a second chance at raising family. That day: Rudolf and Bethany handed me my newborn grandson to raise and they began initiating war, I retired, never took arms again and lived my life in peace.

The rest, you all know.


	2. Settling In

After a few minutes to understand his story, Advisor Massena asked that everyone leave. Alm, his personal unit, Mycen and the Royal family went into a private room. Alm sat down on a comfortable chair, possibly have been made just before he arrived. "Grandfather". 'Yes Alm?' "I'm still troubled by Chancellor Desaix's dying words. How did know where I was from and who I really was?" Mycen gripped his fist. "When I entered Rigel for the second time, Desaix said he would wait for me at the border. He wanted to make sure the emperor didn't hold me captive for political gain. When I told this to Rudolf, he insisted on accompanying me to the border. Once we were there, Rudolf told him I was going to take his son to a secret place, to be raised stronger than any other Rigelian. He also threatened Desaix and told him not to pursue or talk about his son. It was all for his greedy ambitions and to not leak his plans to King Lima." Gray stepped up, "are you telling us he knew who Alm really was when we fought against him?" 'Besides him, only myself and Rudolf and his closest allies knew of this throughout the entire war'. Everyone in the unit looked in shock of this. "We've already been through this, let's just let it pass for now", said Alm with an open palm. 

Empress Bethany stepped up to Alm, "your highness... may I embrace you?". Alm hesitated for a second, then complied. "I'm a little nervous. But I'm am no longer a scared, orphaned child. You may do so". His mother putted her arms around him and placed her weeping head on top of his. "Gray, are you crying?" Said Tobin. "Men cry too! Besides, it's a touching scene that would touch any man or woman's heart". Clair cried two, on Gray's should. "Yeah, just let the waterworks go", as he awkwardly patted her on the back.

Empress Bethany stopped, and asked "would you like to do your majesty?" Alm thought for a second. "Until I... have my coronation, please call me Alm. I also, would like for everyone to introduce themselves and i'd like to have a tour of the castle." 'Yes, Albein Alm'. "ALM. Especially you....... mother". Empress Bethany then took a minute to assemble the royal family. Tobin tapped Alm's should, your getting pretty used to this. "Guys, this works better in my favor". He faced his personal unit: when I first joined The Deliverance, my desire was was to end this war. After conquering Zofia Castle, Celica said I desired to later rule Zofia. I then continued to liberate Zofia, and had The Deliverance invade Rigel until we reached here. What Celica said that day wasn't true... but I did want to keep peace and order after the war was over. Now that I know I'm the heir to the throne of Rigel, I can do that. True, I'm shocked and angry about how I learned of my linage. But it is just as Gray has always said: I'm larger than life - and now that I know why, I can take full use of it. His personal unit were silent at first, then quietly applauded.

Empress Bethany appeared behind with a group of men and women. A group of women stepped up. "Alm. These were the concubines of your father. Should you chose they can be your concubines." Clive whispered to Alm "someone's popular" and snickered a little. Alm blushed a bit, and said "I appreciate the offer but.. I err..." 'Have someone you love. Don't you?' Said one of the concubines suddenly. She was a young woman dressed in yellow. "I'm sorry. How do you know?" 'Sorry for the interruption your majesty. I'm Lady Agnes. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe your eyes say you have someone you deeply love. And from what I see, this girl means more to you than anything.' Gray said "this lady's good. I'm gonna keep an eye on her!". Empress Bethany looked at the blushed Alm, "it's alright, they can become ladies-in-waiting instead". She stepped closer and whispered to him: I can see myself this girl means more to you than anything. Alm stepped back a bit and thought for a second. " _I wonder how Celica's doing_ ".

Later on, Alm goes outside the castle to know the landscape a bit more. "Feeling nostalgic?". Alm turns around to see Mycen is there. "Grandpa, did you feel out of place when you were growing up in Zofia?" 'No. I did sometimes feel like going to a far away place, and I didn't understand why I wanted to. I ignored it, because I loved the people I assumed to be my family. They were always there to help when in my training and during hardships of growing up. I knew that was exactly what you felt just a short while ago Alm, and not just because of the royal blood in you'. Alm chuckled, "funny that. When the old man at Zofia Castle and Fernand said that you didn't have any family, I had my doubts about who I was. Partially the reason I came here was because I wanted to understand more about myself and who I was. I knew I'd find out about my real family eventually, just didn't expect my them to be royalty". Mycen saw a sad look on Alm's face as he stared off into the distance. He embraced him from the back. "Don't be discouraged by these surprises. You are my grandson. I started out as a commoner, and soon I became a count, but I later lost that title. You also started as a commoner, and now you are an emperor. You'll do great at this job, because there's no one who can discourage you. And you'll have the support of your friends and family to guide you". Mycen lets go, and walks away. "I've got my first duties as chancellor to organize. In the meantime, there's someone who can help you continue on from here". Alm turns around, knowing full well who it was: his mother, Empress Bethany.    

"Alm?" Alm blushes for a second. "Sorry, that's the first time a lady besides Celica has so warmly called me by name". 'That's princess of Zofia isn't it?' Suddenly, Alm realizes he named the special woman in his life. "Yes. Are you shocked by this. And would... father have been the same". Bethany looked at him with a caring smile. "I can't speak for your father. But you must know that he wasn't the monster the people of Rigel and Zofia believed him to be. Before the war, he would always try to forgive any bad deed and would not stand by when he felt there was injustice around him. If he knew you were in love with the princess of Zofia, he would've said 'good of you to find someone outside other's expectations. If anyone believes your relationship is disgusting, I will crush them for dispelling such thoughts'. Alm felt a bit of comfort. "So, you approve?" 'I only want you to care for a woman and raise a family with her proudly. My mother passed away a long time ago, and recently my husband two. They never got to know you. Now, I have a chance to know and spend time with my father and my son. It's had on me, but I will go through it. I hope you and your new family don't experience the pain I suffered for all these years and live happily. The throne never meant more to me than family. And I hope you will believe that as well'. Alm starts to cry, and finally has the chance to find comfort in the mother he never got to know.


	3. Celica's Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celica has a meeting to discuss the future of her unit and her first acts as ruler of Zofia, along with learning more about herself.

There is a long table in a room below the throne room. At the far end, sits Celica. On her left and right is her entire unit, mixed with castle nobles and officials. A variety of nobles and knights were in the throne room waiting for Celica to introduce herself, while people were standing outside the castle for an announcement. "Are we at ease?" said Celica as she stood up. No one talked, but no one seemed worried either. "Good. let us begin discussing the future of ourselves and Zofia".

She had a sheet of paper laid before her, and a quill pen in her hand. The paper had everyone's names listed, along with a section for what plans should come foward. She pointed to the Whitewing sisters. "first of all, the easier decisions. Palla and Catria. you two came here to rescue your younger sister, Est, then decided to help our cause. Now that both matters are solved, you may all go back to Archanea. Your services will no longer be needed, but you may visit here with my regards." Palla spoke,"thank you for all that you have for us your highness. I think we'll stay here a little longer to help if we can, but are services are needed elsewhere and we will go back." With that, Celica write it down on her list. Saber lifted his hand up. "Next should be us mercenaries. pay us. And we're done". Valbar spoke out loud "Hey! Me, Kamui, Leon and Jesse owe our lives to her highness like the pegasus sisters!". 'calm down big guy. I just meant we should be payed for working our asses of. After that... maybe we'll split, maybe we'll join the Knights of Valentia, maybe we'll retire. The choice is yours.' Celcia sighs. "Very well, you will be payed for all you've down for us. Afterwards... do what you like. Jesse stood up and said "I think I'll reestablish Grieth's Citadel into a country for mercenaries!" 'I'll join in!' said Kamui. 'Count me in!' snapped Saber! A offical stood up. "Your highness! Such people should not even be in court speaking with you like this!". Celica simply writes what they said down and replied without looking. "Sir Stowasser. Your concern is appreciated, but not needed. These men were with me when I first came to mainland Valentia. They will always be my friends, and are as welcome to the castle and my presence as any other noble". Celica than said: my first decision as ruler of Zofia, is making an alliance with Rigel. This links to my second decision, reinstating agriculture. Crops in Zofia have failed, but crops in Rigel are flourishing despite the harsh conditions. I would like for farmers there to consult us on returning fertile soil and what they could lend us until crops regrow. Sir Stowasser was not pleased. "What is this. You want us to make friends with the bloodhounds that invaded our homes and land?!"

Another noble, Lady Sivra, spoke. "Another thing we have to address, is your name and your brother. Your birth name is Anthiese, yet you continue to go by the alias of 'Celica'. But most importantly, why isn't your older brother, Conrad, in charge instead!" 'That's enough!' Shouted Conrad. "My sister may not have been born to rule, but she proved she can! She travelled all the way through Valentia helping people, taking down criminal leaders and disbanded an evil cult." 'Conrad, there's no need for that. I know I will suffer criticism for my first decisions. But I will not change them'. She looked to Lady Sivra. "Thank you for your concern, but please have faith in me'. Conrad stood up. "I will address the issues Sivra brought up. First, Anthiese was the decision of our father. It simply means flower, as Lima IV was too laid back for those kind of decisions. Lady Liprika knew her newborn daughter would have a celestial destiny, and wanted to give her a name to fit it". Boey asks "wait, how do you know this?". 'My mother became good friends with Liprika before her death. She told me of this, and I mentioned it to Sir Mycen one time. After he saved her, he must've decided to use that name as an alias. Now that Celica is ruler, she may chose it as her royal name'. Stowasser put his hand up, "interesting story, but the more oppressing issue is WHY is she ruler when your alive and well?". 'Because Lady Liprika was Lima's official wife!'. There was silence at the table. 

Conrad continued."It wasn't officially announced, but our father was so taken in by Lady Liprika's beauty that he decided to make her his wife. But after her death, Lima was too ashamed of his real wife dying shortly after marriage to tell anyone. Only  the members of his harem knew this, as Lima mockingly said they would never match her. The evidence of this? Lima gave Liprika the royal circlet". He then pointed at Celcia. "And now it found its way there. Therefore, while I'm the older sibling, Celica has always been the rightful heir to the throne".

Afterwards, an official stood up to discuss another matter. This was Count Gareth: "I have another thing to bring up. I understand that Duma and Mila gone, so how are you and Emperor Rudolf II going to convince the masses to live without them? Surely they will be in panic? Some will not give up tradition such as worshiping the Earth Mother? It won't even solve the bandit problem we already have". Gareth sat down, giving off a slight grin. Celica though  _everybody's out to get, now that I'm ruler._ Celica cleared her throat and spoke as graciously and wisely as possible, "First of all, do not call Alm 'Rudolf II'. We have not heard from him what he wants to be called; he was the hero who liberated Zofia and the people had their hope restored, so he at least deserves your respect". She looked around her, her unit listened carefully but the nobles and officals were not so easily swayed. "You did not answer my question. So do you and ... Lord Alm intend to change people?" 'Because that's all we've done'. "Alm started off as a villager who wanted to protect Zofia and make it a better place. He started of as a soldier for the Deliverance, before becoming their leader and liberated this castle we are in. Even with this symbol of pride, he decided the best course of action was to go after the traitorous Chancellor and Rigel. I started off as a priestess from a monastery on Novis, who sensed something was wrong with the Mila. After forming a group and taking down the most notorious bandit leaders in the land, I discovered the Earth Mother had been kidnapped and taken to Rigel. After saving our country, we continued on by going into enemy territory and taking it down from the inside". She then quickly stood up and as said in the most glorious talk yet "we did everything for our people! As people of Valentia, we used our own minds and our own bodies to serve it! If we can do it, we will show the people they can do it as well". She then waved her hand across her unit. "Just look at them. They are people who could do anything they wanted, and chose to take up arms: together we vanquished a god! Now, are duty is to show the people they can do less than killing a god by living. Living together in harmony. Without a god!" Her voice echoed across the hall, leaving behind nothing but shadows of the nobles and officials who doubted her. Nomah put his hand up to break the silence, "Alm and Celica suggested the Duma and Mila faithfuls should become one. We could establish a way that people learn to have faith in themselves".  

After all this dispute, a guard entered the room. "Your highness, the court is growing uneasy and wishes for you to introduce yourself now. Celica quickly write down on her sheet and stood up. "Conrad, I will write you as a government worker and go to the throne room. Everyone, we will continue this afterwards." Sir Stowasser said in a dazed voice "Yes. If you can persuade us like with the people... I'm sure you'll.. be a wonderful ruler". All the other nobles and officials nodded to this. Everyone then stood up, and left the room with Celica being escorted out.

Meanwhile, Alm is on route to arriving in Zofia Castle. He has settled things with his family affairs and was ready to take up his first act as ruler,and so was Celica.


	4. Alliance Of Duma And Mila

After Celica had a chance to introduce herself to the court, there was a commotion outside. Celicia asks a palace guard, "do the people wish to see me?" 'No your highness, they appear to be cheering for someone coming towards the castle'. Celica then asks him "is it the Deliverance?" he relies, "yes your highness. The Rigelian army is marching with them, and Emperor Rudolf II is with them". Hearing this, Celica rushes to the balcony to get a better view of this.

Outside, people have moved to the side to allow the Rigelians and Deliverance through. At the front was the soldiers of the Deliverance. At the rear was Rigelian knights and soldiers surrounding a dozen carriages. In the carriages were Rigel's nobles and officials, including Sir Mycen and Empress Bethany. In between those two, was Alm's unit with him at the front. There was a mixed reception among the shouting. Some were applauding and cheering, while others were booing and shouting angrily. "Huzzah for the Deliverance!" 'Sir Alm was supposed to destroy the empire not join them!' "The war is over!" 'how could they just lead Rigelians back here!' " Sir Alm has killed the emperor!" 'With the gods gone are crops and our land will die!' Some of Alm's unit felt uneasy with this, but Alm isn't unhinged by this, he continues riding his horse to Zofia Castle - ready to meet his future wife and home. 

Within 30 minutes, Alm and his people were in the castle halls and ready to meet the queen of Zofia. Grey asks Alm "you think we can ever talk to Celica again like when we all lived together in Ram Village? I know we all 'brought peace to all of Valentia and saved the people from madness by slaying the mad god Duma'. But... he... can things ever be the same again?". Alm placed his hand on Gray's shoulder, and Gray sees a light fire inside Alm's eyes. "Not yet. But I promise you life will be better than we ever dreamed it would be." Suddenly, the doors to the throne room opened. Trumpets were blown, people gathered from other rooms, everybody from Alm's group stood tall and proud, and Celica emerged from the throne room. She walked alone towards Alm, who's people stepped back. This was it. An event no one believed possible. The two nations who had been at war with each other were now making peace with the meeting of their rulers. People were killing each other in war and fighting. An evil cult wrecked havok across the land. Bandits ran wild. Crops failed. And... THIS WAS IT. Emperor Rudolf II of Rigel and Queen Celica I of Zofia stood next to each other. They lifted their rights hands, and everyone expected them to shake hands. but, something else happened. Rudolf II placed his hand on Celica I's back, and draw her closer. Both closed their eyes, and their lips embraced each other.

There was nothing else to say. The people around them could not or refused to believe what they saw. The two monarchs stopped kissing, and looked at the people around them with warm smiles. "This is the first step to uniting the continent of Valentia!" Both said this at the same time. Their units weren't surprised of what they said, it was how they said it that surprised them. Mycen stepped up, as crowds of people tried to get closer to understand the situation. "I think you two should get in the throne room to further discuss your plans". With that, the two monarchs, their units and the nobles and officials of Zofia and Rigel rushed into the throne room and guards closed the doors behind. "For the love of Naga, what did I just see?!" Shouted Sir Stowasser. "Gray, punch me!" 'I seriously told you before to read the situation beforehand multiple times. Did you never listen to me?' BANG! Alm banged his Royal Sword on Valibar's armour to silence everyone. "Sorry about that" 'nah, My armour's fine'. Alm and Celica stood next to the throne to be seen and heard by everyone. Celica said to her people "when I said I would build an everlasting peace with Rigel, this is where it would start. I will be marrying Alm". Her unit didn't look nearly as surprised as the nobles and officials. A Sir Boetang put his hand up, "I'm aware Sir Mycen raised the two of you together for a while. I assumed this sibling relationship is what convinced you two to cooperate in the slaying of Duma!" Gray then said "well Mycen said they were cousins, but we all knew that wasn't the case". Then Cliff, "yeah. The two of them had a connection more intimate than with anyone else, something beyond that". Then, Empress Bethany stepped up to the two. "There's nothing wrong with two people in love with each other. As you just said, they have known each other long before they were involved in this war. If they marry, it is for love". Celica whispers to Alm "Alm, who is... 'my mother'. After that, everyone once again took some time to process this. Alm and Celica joined both their units. Mae asks if this was even planned. Alm tells her "Actually Sir Clive and I planned this a short while ago".

This had actually happened while Alm and the Deliverance marched towards Zofia Castle. Clive whispers to Alm from behind, "Alm, this may seem scandalous but... maybe you could greet Celica by kissing her?". Alm tries to keep his composure during this, "I know people are going to be shocked by this, but I think Celica will be even more. I very much want to do so after all this time. And I think it's a nice way of showing the first step the two of us will take in uniting Valentia, but I would very much like for Celica to react in delight not shock". Clive laughed, and took a whistle out of his pocket. "Don't worry, I have a way of sending the message". He blew into it, which made a quiet, soothing sound. And, a little blue bird flew out of a pouch on Clive's horse, and onto his shoulder. "You can write a message to Celica and I'll strap it to the bird. You can also include a note saying only Celica can read it, a friend of mine in the castle will pass onto to her". Alm breathed in. "Thank you for all that you have done Clive. I think I'm prepared for this". And with that, Clive passed him a piece of paper and pencil. He quickly writes on it using his horse's neck for a table, and gives it to Clive to strap it onto the bird. With another blow of the whistle, the bird enters a window in Zofia Castle. The message is handed to Celica when she goes down to wait for Alm's arrival. She hesitates for a second, but smiles later. Mae said "you look happy. Was that a love letter?" 'Yes. Duma and Mila have finally forgiven each other and will make peace'. With that, the doors opened and Alm was beyond the hall. Celica walks forward, as Mae steps back wondering _what was she talking about?_


	5. What The Future Holds

After the show between the two royals, they decided to continuing talking in secret (as themselves and not rulers). Celica decides show Alm the hall of portraits of previous Zofian rulers. "I should've looked at this place when I came here. I could've then noticed the similarities between you and them". Celica sighed a bit. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that! I know you and your dad didn't get along, but at least you knew him and your mother". Celica reassured him by holding his hand and said "I just want you to see the rights and wrongs my family has done over the centuries. Didn't you learn anything about your family?" 'Well, my mother is a very lovely lady. I'm already acquainted with my father, cousin and grandfather. And that's it.' Celica looks him in the eye with confusion, "that's it?" 'If we want to start our new kingdom with a new slate, we only need to look at the people around us to know what toil has become of it. Our ancestors are just that, our friends are who helped us make this decision and they'll continue helping us in the future'. Celica puts her head on his shoulder. "The future". She says this in a soft voice, as she brings out Mila's Turnwheel. Alm takes out his. "With the Earth Mother gone, these things will probably be useless now". Alm thinks for a second. "Maybe... they could work just a bit more". 'Really?' "They probably don't have much power left. But maybe we could use them one more time: to see into the future". The two continued walking along the hall, paying no mind to the portraits they originally meant to look at. "What do you want to know Alm?" 'Everyone wants to know the future'. He then pointed to the portraits. "The best place to know that, is to look to family. We already know what our current family is like, and what is the outcome of that. But what we both want to know is what our future family is like, and their outcome!". Celica look startled. "You want to see out future children?". Alm placed his arm around her. "Maybe. We could even see much further to see what our desecendants are like and if they learned from us. What do you say?". Celica smiled, and affectionately kissed him. The two then reached the end of the hallway, and proceeded out.

A few months passed. Bandits and thieves decreased, the fields were prospering and the people of Valentia began living together in coexistence. King Alm and Queen Celcia were revered by the people, being called the reincarnations of Duma and Mila for their great power and love of the land. Despite this, the two still were under great pressure from ruling a country. Even with the help of their chancellor and loyal friends, they secretly were scared of what will become of the land. 

Back in Ram Village, Fae returned to a simple life. Same for Boey and Mae, who both returned to Novas. Fae was now in a Nihilist state. She wasn't depressed that Alm could never be her's, but rather she was unsure where her future would go from here. 'Sigh'. "Something wrong?" This came from her mother, as she was tending to the fields. "Mother. Me and friends used to look out into the distance of Ram Village. My friends would wonder what lied beyond there, but I felt... like I wasn't here. Alm felt like that as well". Her mother was confused, "what are you saying dear? With Alm gone, do you have no one too feel that way for you?". Fae placed her tool on the ground and hugged her mother. "No mother. I just wished I knew why I felt this way". Later in the day, Fae looked at the sunset with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head on her knees. _Why am I like this? I'm happy for Alm and Celica. I always knew they'd end up together. Yet... I keep looking at this field and I feel like crying. When Alm and I looked at this, we would feel like we weren't there. No responsibilities. No dreams. No thoughts. Or feelings. We both wanted more out of life, especially when looking at nothing. Am I sad he's no longer here to share my emptiness? No. I had something to live for when I was in the Deliverance. Now, nothing. Maybe....... I don't know. Maybe, it's not fighting or Alm I wanted. Maybe it was... What?_ Suddenly, Fae stood up. "That's it! I need to see more of the world! Something to live for". The following morning, Fae stepped out of the door with a small backpack and her staff. "Fae? Where are you going so soon?" Fae looked at her with wide eyes and a big smile, "to see the world!" With that, she dashed onto a horse from there stables. Once there was some distance between her and her mother, she looked back. "I'LL BE BACK SOON! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" her father rushed out in confusion. "I didn't even get a chance to tell her there are some suitors who have heard of her expolits and wanted to propose marriage". 'But, we always knew she had Alm in her heart'. Her father showed her the list of suitors, "these men know that. They just don't care, apparently".

Elsewhere, the citadel that would become a country for mercenaries to live in was beginning to take shape. "Hey Saber! How are things going along?" ' roundin' up men is no problem. I seem to be a big deal around Zofia, and they just swarm to be in my city. Ha ha ha!'. Jessie looked behind Saber to see men lining up to enter the castle country. "This place may not even be big enough. We'll have to use the surrounding area the king and queen gave us for land". He then walked away to carry on with the arrangements. Later the day, Saber joins Kamui for a drink in a newly built pub. After Kamui has his first pint, he asks Saber "how's your little sister?" 'Huh? Oh yeah, she's doing fine. She lives on another continent, Archanea. She works as a merchant, and lives with some soldier I never met". 'Wow. You'll stay as far away from your family as you like! Why did you even take up this job?' After this, Saber finishes his drink and asked the bartender for some napkins. "Listen here. I just swing my sword, get payed and pay for food and bed. This is why I can't get involved with anyone or my family. It's better for my family to only get some money from me, and they don't try to find me.  If anyone stopes me from getting what I want, like a chancellor or a god, then I'm a damn good person!" Saber slammed his side fist as he was saying this, causing some of Kamui's second drink to spill. The bartender came back with the napkins, which he used to clean the spill. "So you love your family too much to get them near you. I can't understand since I don't have my family or hometown anymore, but I think your a good man. You may not show it without a reason, but not for your family". Saber laughed and patted Kamui on the shoulder. "That's right. With this steadily-paying job that requires swinging a sword without killing, I can live my life how I want it. And let my family continue living their life, without a worry or care for me. Maybe they'll visit, but for now I'm just staying here for the money I get payed". Just then, Jessie came in. "Hey Saber! You got mail". He handed him a folded piece of paper, which Saber promptly read. 

Parallel to these, Sonya at Zofia Castle was having personal problems as well. She was now working as a researcher at the castle, she did good work but something was on her mind. Genny saw her standing in the field, with her eyes closed and feeling the breeze. "Sonya, are you feeling?" 'Oh it's nothing little one. I'm just completely blank about what to do now'. She didn't look sad. "So... your not sad about your sisters?" 'My father, I enjoyed putting him in his place. My sisters...' She made a gesture as she tried to think of the words. "I don't know. I set out to find them, only to find they already turned to witches. I had to relief them of that, but I felt no pain or pleasure in doing it. Now, I just don't know what to do". Genny pointed to the distance. "What are you pointing at?" 'Nuibaba's Abode'. "You think I should take over and become an evil sorcerer, that brings calamity to the land?" 'No. I think from what you told me, you needed a reason to be good at magic, but not as a witch. I've already seem what an elegant lady you are, and you deserve a place worthy of you'. Sonya turned a little red. "You aren't helping because I reminded you of my mother?". 'Not at all. It's because of what Celica said. She said of all the people in her group, you and Mae were the closest she felt to'. Sonya looked dumbfounded. "But, I was once an enemy and I've talked about elegant clothes without knowing of her family lineage. It can't be because we were priestesses as well". 'Celica liked Mae, because she could always confine in her about her problems. And she liked you, because you were such a good problem solver, like a big sister. If you can help us, you can help others two'. After that, Sonya took some time to herself to think about what to do. Once she was done, she told this to the king and queen herself. "I wish to find a cure to witches". Alm calmly said "very well. You have done excellent work on your own here, especially discovering new and effective remedies. I will be glad to help you discover a way to cure an impossible condition. What about you Celica?" 'I two am joyed to hear this. We will be waiting for you to tell us about your discovery'. With that, Sonya was given travelling equipment and a guide to help her travel to what once was Rigel. The king and queen were now saying farewell to her. "Do you intend to stay in Nuibaba's Abode?", said the queen. "Right now, I'm just getting myself familiar with the land and its wildlife. I don't intend to stay anywhere to test anything, for quiet some time" with a giggle, Sonya and her guide were off and quickly passed an entire courtyard distance. Sonya thought for herself.  _It's the duty of a big sister to help the little ones. Marla. Hestia. I hope your watching for up in heaven, because this time I will show you two what big sisters should do!_ With that, she clicked her fingers; Back at the castle, the Whitewing sisters were finishing lunch. Paella suddenly hugged her sisters. "What's with the sudden affection?", said Est. "I don't know. I suddenly felt how important you two were to me, and that I should teach you something. Speaking of which, I think it's time you learned how to do dishes". 'Aah! Now why are you suddenly so serious'. Catria grinned. "Now now, your not a child. You need to learn how to take care of yourself from your big sisters". With that, the three sisters all carried their dishes to be cleaned. "Speaking of growing up. When did you learn to smile like that?" 'I'm not evil, I can learn to love others. Especially my own sister'. Palla laughed, and the three were now happier in Valentia than they ever were.


	6. Prologue

A year later, much has changed.

Alm and Celica have restored the continent of Valentia to a prosperity not seen since the time of the Great Wars. The lands are more full of life than ever before. With the Sluice Gates now destroyed, the names of Zofia and Rigel were quickly dying out. People travelled easily between the two, and much of the demographics show the people have learned to work and live together for a better life. Although the Divine Dragons were gone and buried, the people looked to their new king and queen as Gods. Alm's great strength and Celica's great kindness: there was no other explanation other than them being reincarnations of Duma and Mila. Some of the people and nobles still do not like this new life, and have started rebellions and hired mercenaries from foreign lands. Thanks to valiant efforts of the new mercenary country, these very easy to handle. Jesse had won great battles thanks to this. Kamui decided to travel overseas, and hasn't been heard much since. Saber got a letter from this younger sister. She said that another war had abrupted in Archanea, and that Saber could find work there. He told Jesse and Kamui that leadership wasn't his thing, and he was just trying to find work as well as protect his sister. He'll come back for more work. Women who were witches were now changing back to their original selves. The retained all of their memories and health before the transformation, and are now beginning to return to a life without restraints to Duma. However, the one who found the cure was nowhere to be seen. This was most likely the new occupant of Nuibaba's Abode, who most are still too scared to approach. Meanwhile, the Duma and Mila faithful have united to be one faith of Valentia. The First High Priest Nomah made it into a faith dedicated to helping the weak and needy, and to teach the people about relying on oneself and only others when needed. Newlyweds Mae and Boey weren't part of the new faith, but did take over Nova Priority to look after orphaned children. There was also a newly made Knighthood of Valentia. Clive was commander, and together with his lieutenants from the Deliverance created a place where nobles and commoners could work their way into nobility; Lukas opened a school for those who wanted to learn about being a knight. Everything was right with Valentia. The land was more majestic than ever thought possible. Truly this was a great continent. On another note, Alm and Celica are expecting a child in eight months time.

Shortly later, King Alm I and Queen Celica I called a meeting of their former units and closest allies. Some were easy to track, while others were located in foreign places. This was more than just reminiscing, the two had something to show. Finally, the entire groups were reunited for one last act together. Everybody has changed, and not just a change in jobs: Faye, Genny and Delthea have quirky marriages, Clair has given in to Gray's advances and married him, the Whitewing Sisters, Sable and Zeke (having his memories returned) have fought in the second war of Archanea, Tobin is the Lord of a castle, Silque and Sonya are revered healers, Mycen is now the Chancellor of Vakentia with Commander Messena, Lady Bethany and Conrad helping him. After a short time to talk about their new lives, the king and queen announced what they planned to show. They stood together on a small platform, and held up their Turnwheels of Mila. Alm said, "today, we will see what our efforts have done for Valentia's future!" Celica continued, "by looking into what will inevitably be!" With that, the two tapped their Turnwheels together. A bright light filled the room. Suddenly, everybody found themselves in a throneroom they had never seen. As everyone looked around in confusion, the Whitewing sisters looked at a familiar flag. "That's the crest of the royal family of Archanea... but it looks different", said Palla. Catria noticed other banners. "These ones say a name we've never heard of". And Est pointed at a map, "it's Archanea alright, but this map has places I don't recognise". Then, a group of people walked in from one side, went straight pass everyone and stopped at a throne. Gray reacted in stun "Are these ghosts, or people yet to be?". A man with blue hair sat on the throne, while a delicate little girl in yellow, man in heavy armour and a person in a purple coat stood aside him. The group around them had a couple of Pegasus Knights, a couple of Mercenaries, Knights, some Cavaliers, couple of mages and have a child. The four looked concerned, and so did the people looking at them. Out of nowhere, the scene changed to a battlefield. These people were now in combat. The other side consisted of foreign-looking soldiers, with the leader standing atop a cliff to spectate it all. He was a crazy looking, robed man with a crown on his head and a woman in black next to him. Mycen sighed, and said "war. It never changes". The blue-haired man and person with purple coat charged through the enemy with a sword and magic, and the crazy man sped towards them. Before blows could be exchanged, another scene swapped out. Standing aside them, was a VERY tall tree. Everything suddenly zoomed towards the top of the tree. The group was now talking to an odd looking lady. Everybody in Valentia could sense it, that this person had a connection to the Divine Dragons. The scene changed yet again, to something more disturbing. The sky was full of lightning clouds, winds blew in all directions, dust was being pushed away and on the horizon, was a flying monstrosity. The group was now standing below it, this time bigger with more units. The blue-haired man held up his sword. It was a smooth blade, with a hole in the hilt. This hole glowed, and the man shouted 'CHARGE!' And they all run towards the monstrosity that was most likely another mad dragon. One final vision, this group now stood on a hill with the sun shining through disappearing clouds. They cheered that the nightmare was now gone. The vision stopped. Everyone looked at Alm and Celica in awe. "Our work isn't done yet", said Alm. "Really? Just went I though I could start to enjoy life as a bachelor", Tobin moaned about. Boey added "I'd chop off my arm if it could prevent me from fighting another dragon". Mae wasn't too pleased, "then you'll make work at the priory even harder to do" Clair looked more optimistic: "me and my pegasus need something more challenging to keep up our splendid figure". Delthea asked "ummm.. can those things... 'No. They have no power without Mila, and we've used the last of it for that last vision". After some more arguing, Celica shot a fireball into the air to get everyone's attention again. "As I was going to say. After seeing that, we had scholars look for any information attaining to what we just saw. They have estimated that creature to be the creation of the legendary mad alchemist, Forneus". Forsyth put his hand up. "I've heard about him in books my father had. Supposedly, this Forneus made a blood pact with an evil entity. After he found a way to resurrect the dead, Forneus went mad with power and decided to rule the land with his unorthodox army. The council who originally supported him, then placed a seal around his workshop hoping he would die there. The location of the workshop was abandoned and no one has step foot near there again". Alm continued "Well we've determined the location to be a desert area in Archanea called Thabes. We believe the seal will be broken very soon, and so we will travel there to stop the terrors that remain in there. Don't worry, we're not gonna kill the abominable dragon. We're only going to weaken it". Saber replied "that still ain't easy, and how do you know if it's true?". The king and queen smiled. Celica said they believe it to be a hunch. Sonya put her hand up, "and once we weaken it, our descendants will handle the rest?" Alm smiled, "yes. You've seen those people.  They are clearly related to us, and will carry on our legacy. I've had messages of this send to our allies in Archanea, they're expected us very soon. Messena, you and my mother can handle Valentia's affairs while we're away". After the two nodded, everyone else decided to get ready for a long trip. Alm and Celica held hands firmly. "This is it. You saw the future. War against madness continues, but so do hope for everyone. They've learned from your example, and continue fighting for what's right". "And not only do they have advances in weapons and technology, but also in allies. Then, the divine dragons will help us at our last moments like they did just now. Don't be afraid of what awaits next, because we will be there to help protect you and our land". Everybody looked excited, as Alm and Celica finished off their speech. "Never give up! Good will always triumph, and hope will forever be there to help you save your homes against those who would seek to destroy!" With that, the heroes of Valentia set out to protect the lands their descendants will live in.

Many, many centuries later.

lucina is in the great library of the capital castle. She is reading a book called  _Creation of Valm: The Memoires of the First King and Queen._  Chrom cames in. "Like that journal? 'I love it! It's the story I always wanted to live whenever mother read it to me before bed!". Chrom chuckles. "I'll tell her to do that for your baby self". Lucina places the book back in it's place. "It's weird that our families fought evil in both continents. And now, we return to our roots to fight evil that wants to sever these ties". Chrom places his arm around her shoulder as they walk out: "the world is a strange and dangerous place Lucina, and you never know where you'll go from there. So you must figure things out for yourself from past mistakes and experience, from family that lies within". They walk out of the library. Greeted by all of their friends and family, ready for battle.

The End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's over. What was intended to pass a long period of Nihilism, became the first story I wrote for this website. I've learned so much from this experience, but most importantly it was fun! I hope you enjoyed the original ideas I inserted into the story and how structed it with content I'm familiar with. Stay tuned, for I will continue my Fates story and will soon eventually a Awakening story. I don't know what I'll do next, but I'm just glad you all gave it a chance to read and let me know my time and yours was well spent on this.
> 
> Hope you'll read more of my work soon!


End file.
